A Lemon Life!
by Colonelking
Summary: A sleeping Naruto wakes up to find that his life isn't the same anymore. After his mission in wave, he finds that he is stuck in a game... which is full of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes! It's finally done!" Yami cackled madly as he held up an electronic chip. "After decades of hard work, it's finally done!" Oh the fun he could have with this... Working on this secretly without Kami or Shinigami knowing had been very difficult, but after decades of hard work, he had finally done it.

"What's done?" asked a smooth feminine voice.

Yami yelped and turned to see Kami approaching him. He started sweating and began to back up.

"Ah... nothing! Nothing's done!" he stuttered nervously.

"What's that in your hand?" Kami asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"Um..." Yami knew that he was screwed now. As luck would have it, in his nervousness, he tripped and fell backwards.

Yami watched horrified as the electronic chip fell from his hands and continued falling through the clouds. He raised his hand weakly hoping that the chip would come back.

It didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sleeping. After his mission in wave, he had finally come back home. Haku was back too, with her being held in the Hokage's monument. He was currently snoring contently taking a well deserved sleep when something like a chip fell inside his mouth.

Naruto immediately woke up and clutched his throat. He started gagging, trying to spit out whatever was in his throat. When he was sure that he would suffocate, he had no choice but to swallow.

"Yuck! I hope it wasn't a bug..." he spat out a couple of times and laid back down. His stomach was already feeling woozy.

He woke up the next morning with a bad headache and an upset stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked a concerned Sakura. Naruto was clutching his stomach and groaning.

He grinned weakly and gave her a thumbs up, "I'm fine Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave him an unsure look turned away. She was rocking back and forth trying to pass the time while waiting for their sensei. Naruto sat at her side clutching his aching head and stomach.

From his position on the ground, he could see her movements perfectly. When she rocked forward, her chest would push up a bit tightening her shirt growing bust. When she rocked backward, the same would happen and give him a view of her petite ass. Contrary to popular belief, he was not oblivious to the wonders of women. It was to to expected of a growing boy.

Naruto shook his head as watching her movements made him feel even more fuzzy. He nearly threw up as Kakashi appeared in front of him via shunshin. He groaned weakly and fell backwards.

"Are you all right Naruto?" enquired a concerned a Kakashi.

"I think I'm sick," Naruto mumbled weakly. Kakashi shook his head.

"That's what you get for drinking expired milk. Take the day off."

Naruto gladly thanked the man and got up. Shooting one last glance at Sakura, he began walking home.

He hit the bed immediately once he reached his apartment. He pressed his face against the pillow and tried falling asleep. As his face was covered, he couldn't see the words floating in front of him.

**Analysis complete! Welcome to the game: The Lemon Life!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto skipped happily to the training ground the next morning.

"Feeling better?" asked Sakura.

Naruto show his crush a wide grin, "Of course!"

The day was boring, at least by Naruto's standards. They had to do D ranked missions the whole day and it even involved catching the damned cat Tora. The only thing Naruto felt good about the day was the gardening mission. He was behind Sakura and enjoyed watched Sakura bent over while pulling out the weeds. She wiggled her ass cutely whenever she complained.

"Say Sakura-chan?" he called nervously. The day had ended and they were returning home.

Sakura turned to him. "Hmm?" Naruto swallowed thickly and stared at he soft lips.

"Would you like to go out? Please don't hit me!" he begged while holding up his hands in front of his face.

After a few seconds, when the pink haired girl didn't hit him, he slowly lowered his hands and looked at her to see her contemplating the idea.

"Sure, let's go." With that, Sakura turned and began walking into the village. Naruto stood there dumbfounded. She had accepted? That was new.

Naruto took her to the place the only place he could- Ichiraku's.

"So Naruto, I heard that you went on a mission," Ayame asked as she leaned over the counter to stare at Naruto.

Naruto gulped. As Ayame was very close to his face, he could directly see down her clothes at her impressive cleavage.

"Uhh... Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." Naruto sighed in relief as Ayame backed away with a smile and began eating his ramen. Sakura was really talkative today, which was unusual. She still behaved like usual towards him, just a lot more nicer. He watched out of the corned of his eye as Sakura cutely slurped down her ramen. If he could just kiss those beautiful lips...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a wonderful date Naruto. Thank you." Sakura was smiling at him. They were standing in front of her house.

Naruto blushed and looked down, "It's all right Sakura-chan."

Naruto felt Sakura place her hand below his chin and lift his head up. His heart beat furiously as her face came closer to his. His eyes widened as she pressed her soft lips against his. He was too shocked to respond and Sakura pulled away after a while.

"Bye."

Naruto watched transfixed as her long hair flowed in the wind as he went inside her house. With a cute wink at him, she shut the door. He touched his lips and they formed into a smile. Sakura had just kissed him. He was too happy to care why though.

He could taste that strawberry flavor oh his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yeah, this is a lemon fic. Lemons start in the next chapter. Naruto is stuck in a game and what's important in it? Lemons! This is vastly different from 'The Lemon Games' so you don't have to worry about reading the same thing. This may also contain incest later on.  
**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto idly stirred at his bowl of ramen. He was frustrated right now. It had been a week after his mission in wave. He had had been training hard for the past week and yet, there was no marked improved movement in his skill. He knew his faults and knew what to improve on but his body didn't seem to work with his mind and it frustrated him to no end.

A happy sigh broke him out of his thoughts and turned to see Sakura finish the last of her ramen. He smiled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Those lips...

"That was a good meal," she commented and he agreed. The only good thing that seemed to happen over the past week was that Sakura had started going out with him. She had confirmed that she enjoyed the dates they went on. She still fawned over Sasuke though, which was strange but he found that he didn't mind. His crush on her had slowly receded and he had started to notice other finer parts of Sakura that just her beautiful face.

As Sakura stood up, Naruto grinned and paid for his meal. The best part of the date was yet to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One would say that the best part of a date was the date itself, where one enjoyed the time with his partner. Naruto would say otherwise. While he did enjoy the conversations he had with Sakura and had gotten to know her better, he would say that the best part of the date was the end of the date.

The reason being Sakura fiercely attacking his mouth with her own while young body was pressed up against his.

Naruto wondered if her parents ever saw them making out. After all, they had been doing this every day for the past week. Everyday, the customary goodbye kiss had improved with Sakura's tongue wrestling with his own. He had found out more that just the taste of her lipstick.

A disappointed grunt came out of his mouth as Sakura pulled away, putting some distance between them.

"Goodbye." he took a minute to take in her beautiful form once more before he turned to leave.

"Naruto," Sakura called. Naruto halted and turned around to see her standing at the doorway holding the door open.

"My parents aren't home. Want to come in for a while?"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

"Gladly," he said with a smile and moved past her into the house. It really was a beautiful house. Naruto didn't pay any attention to it however as his heart pounded with excitement.

Sakura guided him to her room and they sat down and talked, much to Naruto's disappointment.

After a while, it became clear that Sakura did not call him in to talk however, as within ten minutes, they had resumed their fierce makeout session.

His hands roamed her body as Sakura's roamed his. Reaching under her dress, his hands found her soft breasts. Sakura did not stop him and only deepened their kiss which only promoted him to continue. He pulled her zipper down and let her dress fall, looking at her topless figure for the first time. Naruto had to admit, it was a terrific sight. Pulling away from the kiss, he removed his own upper garments and lowered his head on her chest.

Cupping and massaging one breast, he eagerly kissed and sucked on the other eliciting a moan from the pink haired girl. While he was no expert, his actions caused Sakura to moan and pull his head further down. Naruto's other hand went down to her shorts and he gently tugged them down.

Now, Naruto saw Sakura in all her naked glory.

"I want you Naruto," Sakura whispered and he complied. Pulling out his erect dick from his boxers, he alligned it with the entrance of her wet cunt. Sakura encouraged him be reaching behind him to grab his naked ass and guide his forward. That was all the encouragement he needed as he slowly slipped his dick inside her wet folds.

When he hit a barrier, he waited for her response. All he saw was her lust filled eyes and drove forward. Sakura bit her lip and gripped him tightly, adjusting. Taking slow breaths, she wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto and edged him forward.

"Fuck me," she growled into his ear. Naruto's breath quickened as his hips moved into action, slowly pumping into Sakura. Sakura's breath hit him in his shoulder as her moans increased in volume.

"Oh god yes..."

Her moans only made Naruto quicken his pace to which she replied eagerly by pulling him into a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing against each other with their bodies covered in sweat. It was a new sensation for both of them, with neither of them know nothing but to thrust against each other. They didn't do it hard , they didn't do it fast. They fucked with barely controlled lust.

Naruto felt her walls close around him and she pulled away from the kiss with a look of pure bliss and pleasure as her first orgasm hit her. Not letting up, he thrust deeper into her, causing her eyes to go wide and her grip to tighten around his neck.

"Oh fuck..." she groaned into his ear as her cunt quivered with pleasure. Burying his head into her long her, Naruto hugged her tightly and increased his speed. With one final grunt and a deep thrust, he came hard inside her, depositing his seed inside her.

Panting with exhaustion, Naruto rolled of Sakura and laid at her side.

"That was wonderful," Sakura told him with her beautiful smile. Naruto looked at her for a while and pulled the bed covers up.

"Yes it was," he told her and pulled her into a kiss one more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: There it is, the very first lemon. Hope you enjoyed it. Many more to come. Wait and see...**

**Review!**


End file.
